


【授權翻譯】Hot Russian daddy fucks a horny Japanese slut [AKA Viktor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki REAL sex tape leaked]

by yuuriissocute



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuriissocute/pseuds/yuuriissocute
Summary: 勇利和維克多極度私密影片外流，引起軒然大波。我超愛社群媒體/網路梗。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot Russian daddy fucks a horny Japanese slut [AKA Viktor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki REAL sex tape leaked]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165223) by [Krtek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krtek/pseuds/Krtek). 



> 嗨大家，這是我第一篇同人文，沒有校稿。  
> 實在很喜歡社群媒體文體就寫一小篇來玩玩。  
> 來看看吧，滿爆笑的。  
> 雖然這篇比較偏向網路討論串的那種。  
> 不太懂格式，老天啊，不知道有沒有哪裡搞砸。  
> 還請見諒。  
> 請慢慢享用。

一切始於失蹤的手機。

 

維克多是手機重度使用者。 

他用手機來輔助勇利的訓練，錄下來檢查，但很快轉成手把手的教，尤里奧會尖叫著喊「給我滾出冰場你們這對基佬！！」  
他們常會笑著以抬舉和雙人滑收場。

當他想錄下勇利沿著冰場追著尤里奧跑，說也要給他抬高高——這樣尤里奧才不會感到被冷落——時，他開始想念他的手機了。

他偷偷用勇利的手機打給自己，在置物櫃仔細聽，也在家試過了，完全找不到。  
每當勇利去廁所、廚房或走向馬卡欽，維克多就不斷打給自己。

電話有響，但沒人回應。他希望只是是自己調成靜音，雖然知道他從沒這麼做過。

晚上他趁丈夫做晚餐時，偷偷拿了勇利的筆電進房間。  
上社群網站確認是否有可疑的照片被上傳。  
好險一切都正常。

克里斯打來的Skype鈴聲害他嚇了一跳。

「維克多，你這叛徒，我找你好久了」克里斯誇張地說，他正光著上身躺在床上。

愛貓的身影進入畫面，試圖觸碰螢幕上的維克多。

「我知道你正在享受幸福的婚姻生活，但這可不是要我像原始人一樣用skype聯絡你的正當理由。」

「克里斯，我把手機給搞丟了」維克多用同樣戲劇化的語氣回道，「我找不到」

「買隻新的啊你這有錢人」

「不是這樣的」 他往外瞄了一眼，靠近麥克風。 

「裡面可能有一些…私密的東西，一些我可能忘了搬檔或刪掉的...照片...」

「你可愛小丈夫的？」 克里斯向他眨眨眼，咧嘴一笑。

「大部分是，嗯。我該怎麼辦啊！要是有人撿到我的手機把東西上傳到網路怎辦？勇利會先殺了我再自殺。」

克里斯翻了翻白眼。  
「不會啦，你有上鎖他們就打不開嘛。別擔心。」

「呃」

「別跟我說你設密碼。」

維克多嘆了口氣，克里斯把臉埋進手裡。

「你是笨蛋嗎？」

「每次都要解鎖超麻煩的好嗎？我手機根本不離身，也完全不在意勇利看我手機，雖然他從來沒這樣做過。哪需要鎖屏啊。」

「喔但現在手機落到別人手上了你這傻逼」克里斯加重語氣。

「快聯絡客服，他們應該能遠端上鎖，快點」

維克多點點頭，關掉skype。

 

感謝克里斯的足智多謀，一切都很順利，雖然和勇利借手機時他懷疑地看了他一眼。

「你的手機呢？」他問，嚐了一口正在煮的湯。

「我應該是把它忘在滑冰場了」維克多撒謊，止不住冒汗。

勇利沒再多問，把手機遞給他。

 

他打了通電話，手機上鎖了、號碼停了、推特也關閉，一切都沒事。

 

兩天後網上炸了。

 

PornHub.com（註一）

性感俄羅斯老爹狠操淫亂日本騷貨視頻  
（維克多尼基福羅夫/勝生勇利性愛影片外流）

由 廢_廢_蛙 上傳  
-極光少女  
臥槽槽槽槽

-

倦怠老二  
你他媽在開玩笑？？？

-

請溫柔操我  
抓緊你的老二 女士先生們

-

傑瑞史密斯  
假的

-

半精靈愛隆

依日期來看，他說兩天後的比賽，是指Worlds 2018?  
勝生被幹成這樣居然還能拿金牌？

-

Jozo27  
你不知道他就是在那根上訓練的

-

基佬海膽膽  
被維克多尼基福羅夫內射獲得S級滑冰技巧

-

MyPlumbusIsBleeding

現在知道他那年為啥這麼屌了

-

玉米擼管管  
本人非gay 點進去純粹只是這篇點擊率最高  
但這是我這輩子看過最讚的 怎麼回事

-

LelouchHumperouch  
你的老二被他們下咒了

-

普丁大帝  
恭喜你現在是gay了

-

舔菊菊  
勝生不是那種小瘦男這點很讚 看他那讚爆的屁股

怪物卡車貓貓  
屁股超讚！

海綿寶寶尿褲褲  
兩個我都想幹

老二呦嘿嘿  
我想邊看他們打炮邊在角落自慰  
他們太神聖了只能遠觀不能褻玩

-

法蘭茲·約瑟夫  
靠這個射了三次還停不了誰快來救救我

匿名  
這是侵犯隱私 上傳的人應該被抓

半精靈愛隆  
閉嘴

卵蛋  
勝生退休後真應該去拍gv 真是他媽的色情明星

Bobtheknob  
不清楚他們是誰不過影片好讚  
已下載

(展開評論)  
/fs/ - 滑冰  
[發表回覆]  
匿名 02/27/19(Tue)23:46:47 No. 2938475690 >>2938457756 >>2938473950 >>293848007 >>293848119 >>293848199 >>293848276 >>293848289 >>293848290 >>293848310 >>293848303 >>293848308 >>293848312 >>293848324 >>293848325 >>293848343 >>293848348 >>293848355  
[螢幕截圖]  
嘿你們都在哪  
匿名 02/27/19(Tue)23:49:45 No. 2938457756  
>>2938475690 (OP)  
上班中。勃起大概老闆看到惹

匿名 02/27/19(Tue)23:49:57 No. 2938473950  
>>2938475690 (OP)  
臥槽槽槽槽

匿名 02/27/19(Tue)23:50:27 No. 2938479456 >>2938479586 >>2938479599 >>2938479677  
快說你們自己打了幾次

匿名02/27/19(Tue)23:52:17 No. 2938479586  
>>2938479456  
太多次  
匿名 02/27/19(Tue)23:50:27 No. 2938479599  
>>2938479456  
擼管中  
匿名 02/27/19(Tue)23:50:27 No. 2938479677  
>>2938479456  
停不了  
匿名02/27/19(Tue)23:54:23 No. 2938479897  
別再轉po了 這對他們不公平  
匿名02/27/19(Tue)23:56:28 No. 2938479997  
>>2938479897  
>>>/out/  
匿名02/27/19(Tue)23:54:23 No. 293848007  
>>2938475690 (OP)  
這真他媽噁心 男子花滑就夠gay的了 不想看這種鳥東西  
匿名 02/27/19(Tue)23:55:12 No. 293848045  
>>293848007  
不想看兩個男人搞  
你們是gay還怎樣

匿名 02/27/19(Tue)23:55:13 No. 293848097 >293848117  
真的夠了

匿名 02/27/19(Tue)23:56:43 No. 293848117  
>>293848097  
[image of Mufasa in the clouds]  
搞清楚你在哪啦無名氏 滾回tumblr啦

匿名 02/27/19(Tue)23:56:44 No. 293848119  
>>2938475690 (OP)  
從他們交往開始就想看了 上帝真的存在

匿名02/27/19(Tue)23:56:59 No. 293848123 >>293848159  
>>2938475690 (OP)  
老天不敢相信我居然看到維克多的那根  
感謝上帝耶穌保佑我要升天

匿名 02/27/19(Tue)23:57:30 No. 293848159  
>>293848123

勝生騎他那根的樣子簡直專業

匿名 02/27/19(Tue)23:57:33 No. 293848199  
>>2938475690 (OP)

維克多是我這輩子見過最美的人

[322則回覆] [回覆]

匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:05:28 No. 293848509 >>293848522 >>293848532 >>293848544 >>293848648 >>293848687 >>293848796 293849012 >>293849065 >>293849188 >>293849149 >>293849172 >>293849243 >>293849257 >>293849265 >>293849279 >>293849298 >>293849299 >>293849303 >>2938493878 >>293849398 >>293849399 >>293849411  
[螢幕截圖]  
勝生羅夫愛愛影片你們最愛哪段？  
匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:05:59 No. 293848522 >>293848535  
>>293848509 (OP)  
是還要推幾次啊你們這群基佬 別再這裡搞事  
匿名02/28/19(Wed)00:06:01 No. 293848532  
>>293848509 (OP)  
終極eros口爆

匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:06:59 No. 293848535  
>>293848522  
去你媽的我全要po  
匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:06:33 No. 293848544 >>293848559  
>>293848509 (OP)

看維克多把他翻過來壓著幹 (註：flip 翻)

匿名02/28/19(Wed)00:07:11 No. 293848559 >>293848579  
>>293848544  
老二又要炸了  
匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:07:11 No. 293848579 >>293848675  
>>293848559

那不是他的招牌動作嘛 （flip 4f）

匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:08:15 No. 293848675  
>>293848579

勝生勇利不會在你老二上做後點冰四周跳

匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:10:05 No. 293848890 >>293848899  
你們懂個鳥 最讚的是艷舞。那叫藝術

匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:11:04 No. 293848899 >>293848979  
>>293848890  
對對想看他在冰上跳  
匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:11:59 No. 293848985 >>293848997  
>>293848899  
他跳過啊 就是eros啊

匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:12:47 No. 293848997  
>>293848985  
但當時是穿著衣服跳的

匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:12:51 No. 293849001 >293849004

還在吹勝生 快看維克多啊 這男人根本完美

匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:14:01 No. 293849004  
>>293849001

有著鋼鐵意志的男人  
勝生浪成這樣他居然還能把持住忍著不射

匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:14:01 No. 293849012 >>293849042  
>>293848509 (OP)  
噁爛。花滑本身就夠基的了

匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:15:21 No. 293849042  
>>293849012

影片被盜外流又不是他們的錯  
他們都結婚了好嗎？  
晚上還能幹嘛？玩填字遊戲喔？

匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:16:41 No. 293849053  
基佬不能結婚

匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:17:21 No. 293849063  
>>293849053  
>>293849053  
>>293849053  
一群暴民S

匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:17:23 No. 293849065  
>>293848509 (OP)  
勇利老母看過了沒？看了作何感想？

匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:18:43 No. 293849085  
>>293849065  
「兒子居然被器大活好的俄羅斯巨屌操 哪像我只有家裡這根日本小牙籤」  
匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:19:33 No. 293849099  
>>293849085  
[兩女人大笑.jpg]  
匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:19:35 No. 293849102 >>293849115 >>293849118  


就我一人喜歡雙腳夾緊緊呻吟哀求「射進來…」那段嗎  
求附議

匿名02/28/19(Wed)00:19:59 No. 293849115  
>>293849102  
[男人擦汗.jpg]

匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:20:19 No. 293849118  
>>293849102

維克多把上億子孫都播進去嘍

匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:20:20 No. 293849120 >>293849131  
一群基佬逼逼叫  
匿名 02/28/19(Wed)00:21:00 No. 293849131  
>>293849120  
>小基佬叫別人基佬  
閉上你的嘴繼續擼管啦屌絲  
[452則評論] [回覆]


	2. 1-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中網友的暱稱都挺有梗的  
> 大家有空可以找原文查看看

**!!!注意!!!**  
  
  
**由** **勝生** **_** **粉絲團** **張貼** :

 

請勿轉發勇利或維克多gif、螢幕截圖。

你們懂我指什麼。

請有同理心。

任何人的私密影片都不會想被公開播放。

拜託請不要再轉發了。看到也請舉報。  
請不要再談論這件事。

本人不只以勝生勇利的粉絲管理人請求大家，更是作為一個有人性的人類請求大家停止這樣的行為。

  
請有點良心不要再發相關貼文了。

（評論）  


**我愛豬排飯** **:**  
祝你好運嘍

停不了的

 

 **暗黑玫瑰** **:**  
@ **我愛豬排飯** 論壇就一堆你這種人渣

**我愛豬排飯** **:**  
不要誤會  
我的意思是反正都會被轉po  
這是pornhub觀看次數最高的影片

大家都有下載

 

**尼基＿維克** **:**

事件還沒平息 心疼他們  


**勝生** **_** **粉絲團** **:**

  
@ **我愛豬排飯** 越少談論就越快淡忘

雖然傷害已經造成了  
但至少別火上加油

 

**勇利醬** **:**

影片外流後他們完全沒發推或ig  


**我滑滑我** **:**  
天啊一定很不好受

 

**黑色猴門企業:**

昨天影片觀看次數翻倍了

老實說這真是優質影片

 

 **冰上之光** **:**  
**@黑色猴門企業** 已舉報

**暗黑玫瑰** **:**

**順便舉報這位：** **  
**   **http://冰上打炮.tumblr.com/維克多-尼基多羅夫-勇利-勝生- 性愛影片-請享用**

 

 **尤里-麻吉天使:**  
還有這個 他一直重複貼  
  **http://hotmentlegenclub.tumblr.com/ 勝生-勇利-專業-eros-舞-大禮包**

**卵蛋:**  
**@尤里-麻吉天使**  
別舉報啊我愛死那blog了

(見所有205則評論)

**新聞網** **.com**

**花滑金牌得主捲入性醜聞**

賽琳娜·王爾德 報導

世界花式滑冰錦標賽五連霸金牌得主、滑冰界傳奇維克多尼基福羅夫，與其弟子兼丈夫，男子滑冰世界冠軍勝生勇利，日前因在家錄製的激情幽會影片被上傳至成人網站PornHub，引發性醜聞。

 

該視頻在網上引起騷動，在上傳幾小時內上了推特和其他社群網站頭條。

花式滑冰論壇對於視頻外洩一事感到憤慨，除了在網上積極支持捍衛尼基福羅夫和勝生，並呼籲應向該視頻上傳者提告。關於此事，兩人目前皆尚未發表任何聲明。尼基福羅夫和勝生訂婚兩年，終於在今年共結連理。目前定居聖彼得堡。勝生目前於聖彼得堡與俄國國家隊使用同個溜冰場共同訓練。指導教練為丈夫尼基福羅夫，此舉引起了一些爭議…

 

(閱讀更多)

 

**相關文章** **:**

  
**又一起名人性愛影片外流事件引起網路軒然大波**

** 花滑選手們對於勝生羅夫性愛影片事件反映 **

**20** **位明星的性愛照片和影片**  
  


評論[127則]

 **匿名**  18:32  


騙點擊率的爛文章

 

 **匿名**  18:33

在pornhub看過  
影片被移除了  


**匿名**  18:40  
快去看 有人重新上傳了

**李亞史丹**  18:49

 

「幽會」？

這年頭還有人用「幽會」這種詞？（翻白眼emoji）

 

 **喬治拉米** 18:51  
心疼他們

 

尹博 18:53

   
 哪門子性醜聞？  
他們都結婚了好嗎  
夫夫做愛叫性醜聞？

 

 **匿名**  18:55

有幸看到真是太感恩了（合掌）  


**匿名**  18:56  
他們那時還沒結婚好嗎

 

 **伊凡克朗辛斯基**  18:58

怎麼洩露出來的？  


**匿名**  19:00  
就跟其他名人性愛影片一樣

 

 **匿名**  19:00

靠這標題誰取的 還以為是女滑冰選手  


**匿名**  19:03  
像梅娃

 

豪爾赫·羅德里格斯19:05  
誰啊？

 

阿爾弗雷德羅伯遜 19:05

  
臥操不准碰梅娃王八蛋我和你拼命

(更多評論)

**/fs/ -** **花滑**

**[** **發表評論** **]**

 匿名02/28/19(Wed)07:46:51 No. 2938481245 >>2938481256 >>2938481354 >>2938481387 >>2938481389 >>2938481398 >>2938481478 >>2938481498 >>2938481499 >>2938481500 >>2938481501 >>2938481504 >>2938481513 >>2938481523 >>2938481564

 **[** 維克多尼基多羅夫把手指壓唇上.jpg **]**

噓 暴民都睡了 **let’s party!!**

影片哪部分讓你高潮惹  


**匿名** 02/28/19(Wed)07:47:02 No. 2938481256 >>2938481267 >>2938481278 >>2938481289 >>2938481290 >>2938481293 >>2938481300  
>>2938481245(OP)  


勝生劈腿那段

 

 **匿名** 02/28/19(Wed)07:47:59 No. 2938481267 >>2938481300  
>>2938481256  
附議

 **匿名** 02/28/19(Wed)07:48:42 No. 2938481278  >>2938481300  
>>2938481256  
同意

 **匿名**  02/28/19(Wed)07:49:12 No. 2938481289 >>2938481300  
>>2938481256

身體這麼軟幹起來一定爽炸

 

 **匿名**  02/28/19(Wed)07:49:13 No. 2938481290  
>>2938481256  
想他在我老二上劈腿

 

 **匿名** **s**  02/28/19(Wed)07:49:20 No. 2938481293 >>2938481296 >>2938481312  
>>2938481256

 

劈腿是在0:34？

 **匿名**  02/28/19(Wed)07:49:59 No. 2938481296  
>>2938481293  
**[** **鬍子老爹：** **然後呢？** **.jpg ]**

 02/28/19(Wed)07:51:09 No. 2938481300  
>>2938481256  
>>2938481267  
>>2938481278

 

都不敢笑別人秒射了  
這真的看了秒硬  
  


 

 **匿名** 02/28/19(Wed)07:51:40 No. 2938481312 >>2938481321  
>>2938481293

 

1000個4f讓我高潮噴汁還劈了個腿  


**匿名**  02/28/19(Wed)07:52:09 No. 2938481321  
>>2938481312

  
**[** **披集朱拉暖捂嘴笑** **.jpg]**  


樓上你超噁

 

 **匿名**  02/28/19(Wed)07:52:11 No. 2938481354 >>2938481364  
>>2938481245(OP)

維克多把手指插進去發現勝生早就潤滑好那段

聖母瑪麗亞啊  


**匿名**  02/28/19(Wed)07:52:49 No. 2938481364  
>>2938481354  
**[** **動畫人物隔著褲子勃起** **.jpg]**

接著維克多呻吟「勇利～～～」

他知道這騷貨正等著被他操  


**匿名**  02/28/19(Wed)07:52:59 No. 2938481376 >>2938481377 >>2938481466  


有沒有誰之前根本對勝生0興趣現在光看他滑冰就要勃起

 

 **匿名** 02/28/19(Wed)07:53:32 No. 2938481377  
>>2938481376

我幾小時前還對花冰半點興趣都沒有  


**匿名**  02/28/19(Wed)07:53:33 No. 2938481387  
>>2938481245(OP)

 

看到勝生被內射我就忍不住射了

這輩子最棒的一次高潮  


**匿名**  02/28/19(Wed)07:53:40 No. 2938481389  
>>2938481245(OP)  


我喜歡他們一起呻吟那段

真棒

交響淫樂

 

 **匿名**  02/28/19(Wed)07:53:53 No. 2938481398 >>2938481399  
>>2938481245(OP)  
人渣

快刪掉！

 **匿名**  02/28/19(Wed)07:54:20 No. 2938481399  
>>2938481398  
又是你啊

 **匿名**  02/28/19(Wed)07:54:39 No. 2938481412 >>2938481423 >>2938481445 >>2938481446 >>>>2938481465 >>>>2938481456 >>2938481458 >>2938481467 >>2938481468 >>2938481478 >>2938481489 >>2938481490 >>2938481493 >>2938481495 >>2938481497 >>2938481499  
被刪了

 **匿名**  02/28/19(Wed)07:55:00 No. 2938481423 >>2938481435  
>>2938481412  
淦真的被刪了我還沒載誒！

**匿名**  02/28/19(Wed)07:55:49 No. 2938481435  
>>2938481423  
**[** **老男人舔嘴唇** **.jpg]**  
已下載

畢生珍藏

 

 **匿名**  02/28/19(Wed)07:56:00 No. 2938481455  
下地獄吧

祝你們被封號一輩子

[查看512則評論] [回覆]


	3. 1-3

**PornHub**

**俄日政治關係高潮片段**

**（重新上傳版）**

 

由 **廢＿廢＿蛙＿2** 上傳

 **操兔兔** **:**  


感恩

**舔舔舔我的蛋蛋** **:**

之前不是才被封號嘛

 

 **色色沙鼠** **:**  


改個標題是有毛屁用

 

**廢＿廢＿蛙＿2：**

他們抓不到我der～

 

 **人生來點** **eros:**  


人渣

**滾開老子是基佬** **:**

去死

 

蜥蜴人 **:**  
  
^^^^ 你們是來找小菜尻還是來當正義魔人的？

閉嘴啦

 

**洨洨托夫：**

**拜託別再重上傳了**  


藍色小精靈老爹:

 

 **不想打砲影片外流就不要錄啊** **怪別人喔？**  


**襪子猴** **:**

**哪來那麼多正義騎士啊？媽的這裡是擼管用的** PORNHUB！滾回你家的reddit去啦  


(展開評論)

**Twitter.com**

**維克多·尼基福羅夫✓**  
@v-nikiforov

誠摯地向大家道歉。影片並非有意上傳。  
我的手機被偷了，資料被人外洩。(1/3)  
  
8 203條轉推

 

 **維克多·尼基福羅夫: ✓**  
@v-nikiforov

 

拜託大家不要再傳私信給我們了。

現在的情況真的非常非常敏感。

謝謝大家的理解。(2/2)

  
  
8932 條轉推

 

 **葉甫根尼婭·梅德韋杰娃** @JannyMedvedeva 於1分鐘前

 

該道歉的不是你，維克多，不是你的錯！！！

 

 **莎曼莎** · **樂芙**  @Sammylove 1分鐘前

 

我愛你們

 

 **米拉·芭比切娃**  @lyudmila_baby 於1分鐘前

 支持你們，真的感到很遺憾你們會發生這樣的事

  


**YoruSanada**  @monkey_bussiness 於1分鐘前

 

嘿維克多

你老婆超辣 [茄子emoji]

 

 **瑪麗** **Maly Krtecek**  @malykrtek 於2分鐘前

 

^^呵呵殺了他

 

 **安琪拉-s**  @salsahips 於3分鐘前

 

已舉報

 

 **米卡**  @bloodboy於3分鐘前

 

 

好大的膽子@monkey_bussiness.

 

 **克里斯托夫·賈科梅蒂** @c-g 於4分鐘前

 

沒必要道歉，維克多。

幫我向勇利問好！  


**雷奧·德·拉·伊格萊西亞** @iglesia_leo 於5分鐘前

 

我挺你們！保持樂觀，繼續微笑!!

[祈禱emoji] [抱抱emoji]

 

 **格奧爾基·波波維奇** @popo-witc於6分鐘前

 

我會盡一切幫助你們。

一切都會過去的，堅持住！  


**尤里·普利謝茨基** @yuri_p 於6分鐘前

 

@ v-nikiforov:

我會找到那人渣然後殺了他！豬排飯還好嗎，他根本不接我電話

 

 **維克多·尼基福羅夫**  @v-nikiforov 於8分鐘前

 @ yuri_p: 他無法接受

 

 **飛利浦史蒂芬斯** @phil-lips 8m  
@v-nikiforov 倒是能看出他很能做受;))) （註一）

 

 **尤里·普利謝茨基**  @yuri_p 8m

@phil-lips 我操你媽的混帳人渣去死！！！！！

 

 

**破除謠言！！！！維克多和勇利件事整理貼！！！！**

做了個這次性愛視頻外流醜聞的整理貼，希望能讓搞不清楚狀況且拒絕理解的網友們了解到，支持這樣的惡劣行為會造成多大的傷害。

這裡, 這裡, 這裡, 還有 這裡 是維克多對於此事的推特言論和評論。他懇切地請求大家把這件事給忘了。同時也道歉了好多次， **儘管這根本不是他的錯他手機被偷資料還被挖出來** 。

貼文這次沒有emoji表符，和他平時的貼文風格完全不符，看得出來十分疲倦且痛苦。

幾位知名滑冰選手和冰上舞者，無分性別，紛紛發言支持，與他們共度難關。像是 尤里·普利謝茨基, 克里斯托夫·賈科梅蒂, 披集·朱拉暖, 格奧爾基·波波維奇, 米拉·芭比切娃, 埃米爾·尼古拉，米凱萊·克里斯皮諾, 雷奧·德·拉·伊格萊西亞

,甚至包括了惱人的 JJ約翰·雅克·勒魯伊(!), 葉甫根尼婭·梅德韋杰娃 , 強尼・威爾 (強尼相當憤怒), 史蒂芬·蘭比爾, 亞當·里彭, 喬·強森與其他眾多選手。

這裡 一位混帳記者在勇利離開聖彼得堡冰場時騷擾他，我們完全能看出勇利當時有多不自在。這男的在勇利沒接受訪問的情況下把他逼到牆角，反覆問他關於影片的問題，硬要他回答。從勇利口中說出的這句「拜託了，請別打擾我們」聽起來既無助又傷心。 他從來都不擅長面對媒體，這次的事件讓他處境更是難堪。

媽的！勇利現在真的很痛苦！難怪他現在都不上社群網站了。

一些勇利和維克多躲記者和狗仔的影片和圖片：這裡, 這裡, 這裡, 和這裡。

我們完全不知道他們私底下的狀況，居然已經出現些他們「準備離婚」的消息：這裡 這裡 這裡 這裡 。拜託腦洞不要那麼大好不好，別散播無根無據的謠言。

他們深愛對方。但這次他需要幫助。

醜聞也拆散多對名人夫妻情侶的例子不在少數。

 

維克多和勇利星期五離開冰場的照片：這裡 。   
這裡:  他們去年十二月離開冰場的畫面

看出差異了嗎？

最近的相片中臉上沒笑容沒笑開懷甚至沒牽手！兩人之間隔了一公尺遠，像是怕一旦靠近彼此就會被人偷拍。

說不定他們已經看過這兩篇了這裡 和這裡, 還有這段影片。

俄羅斯雖然已不像以前那麼恐同，廢除反同性戀法，但這不代表每位俄國人都能瞬間接受同性戀。不是我要說俄國人壞話，單純就我附上的影片和文章來看他們的確還是恐同。

這裡 影片中的脫口秀主持人滔滔不絕地告訴大家他有多厭惡維克多和勇利的婚姻。最糟糕的影片是這篇報導：這裡 主播居然說了些令人不爽的個人意見！主播不是該持中立態度嗎？

這裡 某知名俄國部落客說他原先「不反對」這段同性戀情，但公開做愛畫面讓他無法接受。

 

當然了，這種現象不只發生在俄國。 這裡, 這裡, 還有 這裡 一些八卦節目拿這件事來開玩笑，發表一堆關於這支影片，甚至兩人的身材，發表極不恰當的言論。

好了，打太長了，語氣還越來越兇。不是故意的。

這起事件帶來的折磨讓我痛心且憤怒。

為什麼世上會有這麼惡劣的人，無所不用其極就是想毀掉他人的人生和名譽，

明明對自己一點好處也沒有？

 

拜託了，如果你們真的是維克多和勇利的粉絲，請把力量借給我們，讓我們一同並肩作戰。

他們不該受到這樣的待遇。

 

感謝 **勝生** **_** **粉絲團張貼**

 #維克多·尼基福羅夫  #勝生勇利 #勇利勝生 #性愛影片

#勝生羅夫事件# 整理貼

 

**99211** **則迴響**

 

**Iced-sploosh** **轉發**

留言：

真是要氣到哭

他們才結婚一年就遇到這種事

 

 **冰上的艾蜜莉** 轉發

**娃娃大師** 按讚

尼克多_維基福羅福轉發

留言：好文

 

 **維克多粉絲團** 已轉發

 **留言：** 感謝 **勝生** **_** **粉絲團**

**好暖！讓我們並肩作戰**

**卵蛋** **按讚**

 

**/fs/ -** **花滑**

**[** **張貼評論** **]**

**匿名**  03/02/19(Fri)20:26:33 No. 29384974857 >>29384974859  
[螢幕截圖]

 

來發點超讚的性愛影片截圖！  


（用戶已被封禁）  


**匿名** 03/02/19(Fri)20:29:34 No. 29384974859  
>>29384974857(OP)  
智障

 

 **匿名**  03/02/19(Fri)20:27:13 No. 29384974862 >>29384974864

  
這審查制度讓人不爽啊

隨時都有東西在網上外洩，憑什麼就他們的掃的那麼乾淨？

其他人的裸照就沒問題喔？

**匿名**  03/02/19(Fri)20:27:56 No. 29384974864 >>29384974867  
>>29384974862

 

你是指之前的「好萊塢艷照門事件」和「好萊塢艷照門事件2」嗎？（註一）

那些裸照都在一週後被刪了啊

 

 **匿名**  03/02/19(Fri)20:28:00 No. 29384974867 >>29384974868  
>>29384974864

 

但po那些人的裸照不會立刻被封啊 這次的就會啊

  


**Anonymous**  03/02/19(Fri)20:28:40 No. 29384974868  
>>29384974867  


你記錯了吧孩子

**匿名**  03/02/19(Fri)20:28:41 No. 29384974869

  
這次還來真的

  
**[** **討論串已被刪除，無法評論** **]**

 

**/gif/ -** **成人** **gif**

**[** **張貼評論** **]**

**匿名**  03/02/19(Fri)23:18:01 No. 493884533459 >>493884533462  
**[** 維恰小勇 **.webm]**  


求更多

（用戶已被封禁）  


 

 **匿名**  03/02/19(Fri)23:19:02 No. 493884533462 >>493884533464 >>493884533469  
>>493884533459(OP)

 

某腦殘不知道發勝生羅夫性愛影片就會終生被封呵呵  


**匿名**  03/02/19(Fri)23:19:59 No. 493884533464  
>>493884533462

 

你是小女孩還是智障  


**匿名**  03/02/19(Fri)23:20:01 No. 493884533469  
>>493884533462(OP)

現在是在獵巫還怎樣

不能閉嘴擼就好嗎

 

 **匿名**  03/02/19(Fri)23:20:48 No. 493884533473 >>493884533474

  
說真的有點煩了

 **匿名**  03/02/19(Fri)23:21:11 No. 493884533474 >>493884533477  
>>493884533473

對啊超過100篇討論串全在討論這鳥事 已經膩了好嗎  


**匿名** 03/02/19(Fri)23:21:58 No. 493884533477  
>>493884533474

我愛死了

這影片治好我的陽萎

  


**匿名**  03/02/19(Fri)23:21:59 No. 493884533481

 

好險我有備檔

現在連po都不能po  


**[** **討論串已被刪除，無法評論** **]**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註一： take it well 指能從容接受或處理某件事  
>  taking it in the butt 指在肛交中被插入  
> 註二：2014年8月名人相片泄露事件。歐美戲稱Fappening或Celebgate。


	5. 2-1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗨大家，謝謝你們的評論，真的沒想到會有這麼多好評 :)  
> 你們的評論讓我笑出聲，可愛又珍貴。  
> 希望大家會喜歡新的一章。  
> 如果有任何錯誤還請見諒，沒有beta。  
> （第一章好像有些格式錯誤，糟糕）

維克多把電視、新聞和網路都關了。

他與外界唯一的聯繫對象是與克里斯，稍微用一點推特，還冒險發了一兩篇貼文。

當然發文這事這是克里斯的主意，他在維克多驚慌時想出來的。

要是他腦子夠清醒反應又快速，就能遠端把手機鎖上了。

但一切都太遲了，傷害已經造成了。

「我真不懂，克里斯」凌晨一點鐘維克多對著電腦呢喃，克里斯耐心地聽著他抱怨。

「我的確是留了一些照片，但那影片我確定有刪...好舊的影片了，勇利堅持要我刪掉，我怎敢不聽他的話。」

「嘛，你記憶本來就不太好。」

「我真的有刪！」  
「勇利也認為我刪了..」  
克里斯嘆了口氣，眼前的滑冰界金牌得主像隻被踢的狗一樣狼狽。

「他還好嗎？」  
維克多搖搖頭。  
「他在睡覺。真是太糟了，克里斯。」

 

「他哭了，對著我大吼，吼完又哭了。之後再也不和我說話，把自己鎖在房裡。我知道他受到很大的打擊，但我卻無法擁抱他。他甚至不讓馬卡欽進房...噢克里斯我毀了一切....」  
克里斯深呼吸準備回應，但維克多繼續嘮叨。  
「他對我發火的時候真的是非常恐怖。他很少生氣，但他生氣起來那股怒火真的會讓你立刻跪下求饒。直到最近他只會為了髒盤子和一些小事對我生氣而已，可是這次...克里斯，如果他願意原諒我，要我一輩子土下座我都願意。」

「好了，你先閉嘴一下，」克里斯一陣頭痛。  
和維克多交談太久有時挺耗費心力的。  
他的愛貓都被電腦發出的噪音吵的跑走了。

「我已經說過十遍了，再說一次，這完全不是你的錯。手機刪掉的檔案是有方法弄回來的。別再自責了。」  
「真的嗎？」如果維克多是貴賓犬，耳朵早就豎起來了。

他轉頭往臥室看了一下。  
「拜託別為了告訴他這事半夜一點去敲門」  
維克多點點頭，看起來比剛才好了一些些。

「他一直待在房裡嗎？」  
「不，我的勇利才沒這麼脆弱」維克多咧嘴一笑，就像往常一樣，他一提到畢生摯愛就笑容滿面。  
克里斯並不介意，真可愛。

「我們和平時一樣這兩天都有去滑冰。他可是專業選手的，每日訓練照常完成，和平時一樣勤奮。噢他現在4f跳得好極了，你一定不敢相信...」  
「太好了」克里斯打斷他，「我還很擔心他會一蹶不振」。

維克多的臉沉下來了。

「但他不願意和我說話。」他抱住馬卡欽毛茸茸的頭。  
「在冰場他裝作什麼事也發生，但我發現他很在意周遭人的目光。在我指導他的時候不發一語，只點點頭。他也不碰我，和我保持距離。在家裡也一樣。有時候他看起來憤怒又傷心。我只想抱抱他，但我沒辦法...每當我試著道歉，他只會說『拜託了，不是現在，維克多』。我知道他在生氣，但是....」  
「這種事很棘手，對勇利這種重隱私的人來說更是」克里斯再次打斷他，他看見維克多眼角的淚水。  
「從大眾的反應來看，肯定是非常激烈的影片」  
「你沒看嗎？」維克多輕聲問道，淚水在螢幕照耀下閃閃發光。  
「當然沒。不是我不想看，」他眨眨眼，「若不是你特別要我看，我不會看」  
「謝謝你」維克多吸了口氣。  
「當然你可以邀請我到你家來個VIP式觀賞」克里斯開個玩笑，眨了眨眼。  
他看得出來維克多的臉沒那麼緊繃了。  
「的確是挺『激烈』的」他承認。  
「不得不分開的時候我常拿來看。我愛死他和我在一起時那股自信，他簡直是Eros的化身。」他夢幻地咯咯笑。  
克里斯很習慣這陷入愛河中的維克多了。維克多和勇利在一起時無比快樂，任誰都看得出來。他們在一起三年了，他們倆的愛情還像戀情剛萌芽時一樣純潔。

他們真不應該遭受這種事。

「聽著，別過度反應，也別再自責了。一陣子後大家就忘了，一切都會過去的。其實這是已經有在消退了，更何況推特上大多數的人都挺你們，粉絲也都很支持你和勇利。  
維克多像個男學生一樣順從地點點頭。  
「記得狗仔拍到我和男人在club裡互摸嗎？」克里斯說，笑了笑。  
「那事現在想起來只覺得好笑，但當時他怕得要命。」  
「現在根本沒人在乎那件事了，因為我自己拿那件事來開玩笑，沒人能攻擊我。當然我懂你們這件事比我那嚴重多了，但是你還是試試，讓時間治癒一切，你行的」

「謝謝你，克里斯」維克多對老友的感激之情滿意而出。  
「我相信你們的親朋好友，任何尊敬你們的人都不會看那影片的。而他們對你們來說才是最重要的人。把這話也告訴勇利吧。」  
「克里斯...」維克多低語。  
「去睡吧。你累的時候看起來更禿了。」  
「克里斯！」

［通話結束］

 

/fs/ -花滑  
/ [發表評論]  
匿名03/06/19(Tue)19:31:24 No. 2938478003 >>2938478010 >>2938478070 >>2938478075 >>2938478099  
知道我在重看14後發現啥了嗎  
勝生像個女人一樣高潮  
匿名 03/06/19(Tue)19:32:34 No. 2938478010 >>2938478013>>2938478003(OP)求詳細

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)19:33:00 No. 2938478013 >>2938478015 >>2938478020>>2938478010

數數看他高潮多少次  
誰能高潮那麼長時間

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)19:33:57 No. 2938478015 >>2938478027>>2938478013  
媽的中肯  
這影片每重看一次就更色  
匿名03/06/19(Tue)19:34:20 No. 2938478017 >>2938478019

在你們這群基佬住口前我都不玩論壇了  
匿名03/06/19(Tue)19:34:59 No. 2938478019>>2938478017滾吧沒人在乎

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)19:35:24 No. 2938478021 >>2938478023>>2938478013  
他裝給老公看的啦  
聽說有些老婆就會這樣啊  
匿名 03/06/19(Tue)19:36:04 No. 2938478023>>2938478021

抽搐是要怎麼裝？一看就真的啊  
他根本把維克多榨乾  
匿名 03/06/19(Tue)19:36:29 No. 2938478025

已獲得勃起  
啟動手動模式

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)19:36:56 No. 2938478027 >>2938478029 >>2938478031 >>2938478033 >>2938478040 >>2938478043 >>2938478044 >>2938478048 >>2938478049 >>2938478050 >>2938478055 >>2938478058 >>2938478063>>2938478015   
這根本.....創造歷的色情片啊  
匿名03/06/19(Tue)19:37:24 No. 2938478029>>2938478027YOOOOOOOOOOO

匿名03/06/19(Tue)19:37:29 No. 2938478031>>2938478027  
我就知道

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)19:37:45 No. 2938478033>>2938478027  
我還沒做好心理準備

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)19:37:57 No. 2938478040>>2938478027

耶 耶 耶 好棒棒  
匿名03/06/19(Tue)19:37:59 No. 2938478043>>2938478027  
[維克多尼基福羅夫大笑.jpg]

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)19:38:21 No. 2938478044>>2938478027  
你贏惹

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)19:38:29 No. 2938478048>>2938478027  
[奧塔貝克面癱臉]

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)19:38:53 No. 2938478049>>2938478027

無聊

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)19:38:58 No. 2938478050 >>2938478050>>2938478027  
愛死這討論串惹

匿名03/06/19(Tue)19:38:58 No. 2938478050>>2938478050  
不愛 老梗了

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)19:39:15 No. 2938478053  
>重看第14次  
誰會看同部片14次啊

匿名03/06/19(Tue)19:35:24 No. 2938478056>>2938478053  
一開始還挺好笑的  
我也用這片擼過幾次 但這版已經一陣子都是這件鳥事了  
適可而止吧

[190則評論] [回覆]  
   
 


	6. 2-2

/fs/ -花滑論壇  
[張貼回覆]  
匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:00:47 No. 2938477145

[圖片]  
安安 聽說大家想來點新貨？

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:01:49 No. 2938477146

[圖片]

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:02:57 No. 2938477147

[圖片]

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:03:40 No. 2938477148

[圖片]

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:04:37 No. 2938477149 >>2938477179 >>2938477189

[圖片]

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:05:55 No. 2938477151

[圖片]

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:06:49 No. 2938477152

[圖片]

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:07:59 No. 2938477154 >>2938477191 >>2938477204 >>2938477205 >>2938477208

[圖片]

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:09:42 No. 2938477155

真假啊

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:10:57 No. 2938477158

勝生的裸照啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

 

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:10:58 No. 2938477159

以為這就結束了嗎呵呵

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:11:47 No. 2938477161

被看光光

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:11:49 No. 2938477162

[男人被吸入黑洞.jpg]

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:11:57 No. 2938477163

不敢相信我的眼睛

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:12:02 No. 2938477165

撒旦你快住手

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:12:47 No. 2938477167

手自己動起來惹

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:13:53 No. 2938477169

你壞壞 但我還是尻了一槍

匿名03/06/19(Tue)05:14:33 No. 2938477170

智障

當然啊

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:15:02 No. 2938477171

媽的快住手啊 這太糟了

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:15:22 No. 2938477173

我還以為這事要結束了

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:15:57 No. 2938477176

他真美

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:17:00 No. 2938477179 >>2938477181>>2938477149

那根是誰的屌

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:17:48 No. 2938477181>>2938477179

你說勒 老天啊 快看那根美麗的聖物！

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:18:37 No. 2938477183 >>2938477187

這裡全是基佬嗎

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:19:01 No. 2938477187>>2938477183

難道你不是嗎

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:19:47 No. 2938477189>>2938477149

哇噢他還真懂得邊含屌邊眼神勾人

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:20:20 No. 2938477191>>2938477154

維克多這次終於要被上了嗎啊啊啊

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:20:42 No. 2938477192 >>2938477195

說真的有點煩了

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:21:39 No. 2938477195 >>2938477198>>2938477192

也覺煩 想看維克多裸照  
別再發這些日本蕩婦照了 煩

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:22:15 No. 2938477198 >>2938477200>>2938477195

[勝生勇利手拿金牌微笑.jpg]   
我恨你們  
尤其是你>>2938477195  
勝生的成就比你這八輩子加起來的都多 媽的閉上你的狗嘴

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:23:01 No. 2938477200>>2938477198>

他沒裸體啊 媽的這拍照技巧是怎樣

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:23:57 No. 2938477204 >>2938477205>>2938477154

[老女人躺地按救護車鈕.jpg]

>維克多自拍，勇利跨坐在他屁股上

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:24:17 No. 2938477205>>2938477154>>2938477204

我死了 化成幽靈繼續尻

 

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:25:00 No. 2938477208 >>2938477213 >>2938477214>>2938477154

身為維受黨我超開心！！！！

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:25:02 No. 2938477209

[憂傷青蛙臉.jpg] 

罪惡感讓我硬不起來  
都你們害的

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:25:24 No. 2938477213>>2938477208

勝生在冰上有時也滿man的啊 不意外

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:25:47 No. 2938477214>>2938477208

他們肯定會交換啊

匿名03/06/19(Tue)05:25:47 No. 2938477218 >>2938477220

友情提示下尼基福羅夫已經求大家不要再繼續了  
你們這群混帳是想要他們離婚嗎？

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:26:36 No. 2938477220 >>2938477225>>2938477218

很棒啊 然後我就能嫁給他

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:27:17 No. 2938477225>>2938477220

呵呵你哪根蔥啊？ 你能劈腿嗎？你能嗎？

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:27:28 No. 2938477227 >>2938477229 >>2938477230 >>2938477234

誰快上推特把這發給維克多 超想看他反應

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:28:47 No. 2938477229>>2938477227

你是天才抖S嗎

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:28:48 No. 2938477230 >>2938477233>>2938477227

真想秀這些給勇利老母看 看她啥反應匿名 

03/06/19(Tue)05:29:17 No. 2938477233>>2938477230

[佛洛伊德發亮紅眼.jpg]又是你啊 別以為我不記得你 人渣 有病啊

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:29:19 No. 2938477234 >2938477239 >>2938477241 >>2938477244 >>2938477245>>2938477227  
發嘍！坐等他反應

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:29:57 No. 2938477235

靠 也太衝動了吧

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:30:03 No. 2938477236  
媽的心理變態

匿名 03/06/19(Tue)05:30:13 No. 2938477237

難怪大家都討厭4chan

[890 則評論] [回覆]

**Author's Note:**

> 註一：Pornhub 世上三大色情網站之一


End file.
